<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I think...I love You. by Redandpink</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28410864">I think...I love You.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redandpink/pseuds/Redandpink'>Redandpink</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne &amp; Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Draco and the golden trio are in good terms, First Kiss, Getting Together, Love, Love Confessions, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:26:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28410864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redandpink/pseuds/Redandpink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus and Scorpius are in the Hogwarts Express on their way to King's Cross Station after the end of their sixth year. Albus finally decides to confess his feelings to Scorpius.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I think...I love You.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, I'm French, so if there are any spelling mistakes don't hesitate to tell me. This is the first time I'm posting one of my stories, I hope you'll like it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The gentle warmth of the sun shone through the windows of Hogwarts Express, the usual sound of the end of the year resounding in the train, accompanied by the joy of the beginning of the holidays. Students were running, talking, laughing, and eating all kinds of sweets. Yet Scorpius had his nose in his book, which exasperated Albus a bit, who stared at him with confused thoughts. He looked at the young boy, blond with beautiful deep blue eyes that shone because of the sun, which was hitting Scorpius' face. Albus contemplated his friend with a soft and warm gaze, there was no doubt that Scorpius had inherited the natural and elegant beauty of the Malfoy family. For two years now, Albus had noticed that his feelings were taking a turn that he couldn't control, he had felt the little warmth in his heart on the first day of their fourth year, he had jumped into the arms of the young Malfoy when he saw him on the platform of the station. Then he had felt the butterflies in his belly when Scorpius laughed at one of his jokes that same year, and the more time he spent with his friend the more the symptoms multiplied and increased tenfold. And even though at first he didn't understand - or rather didn't want to understand - he was forced to accept them when he felt jealousy when Scorpius laughed with Rose, he couldn't bear to see them laughing and having fun together.</p><p>"Is there something on my face?" Scorpius' voice pulled him out of his daydream, his cheeks slightly red and he smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"No, I got lost in thought, sorry."</p><p> </p><p>"You've got to stop thinking too much, Al, we're on holiday, enjoy and relax."</p><p>"You're the one saying that? Ever since we got on that train you've had your nose in your book, in fact since our last class you've been reading..." Scorpius plunged his eyes into Albus' eyes for what seemed like long minutes, for a moment Albus saw nervousness in his friend's eyes before Scorpius regained his neutral expression.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"There is something you're not telling me, what's bothering you?" the blond boy instantly looked away, Albus knew his friend very well and knew when he was anxious or hiding something from him. "Scorp, what's wrong, you know you can talk to me..." Albus calmly and confidently stood up to catch Scorpius' gaze.</p><p>"It's just, there's this person that I love and I don't know how to tell them," Albus' heart started beating faster, he loved someone, so that was the change in Scorpius' behavior that had been happening lately.</p><p>"Oh well... Try to see if it's reciprocal and act accordingly" this time it was Albus who looked away, his heart clenched, he was helping the person he loves to seduce someone else.</p><p>"I want to, but they're a friend of mine..." Albus felt his heart stop for half a second, he wasn't in love with a stranger but with Rose, it was obvious, they had been so close this year. Not only was Scorpius interested in someone, but it was Rose, his cousin, a beautiful, funny, intelligent girl, of course, he liked her, anyone would like her.</p><p>"Well, she'd be stupid not to like you in return and I'm sure it's mutual." Albus smiled at him as sincerely as he could, he could feel his eyes sting him, he held back his tears.</p><p>"You wouldn't say that if you knew who they were..." the blond boy had a sad tone, he looked away once again.</p><p>"It's Rose, isn't it? Cause' I don't know who it could be..." the surprise was read on Scorpius' face.</p><p>"What? No, it's not Rose..." Seeing that his friend was reluctant to talk, he sat down next to him and put his hand on Scorpius' knee, Scorpius shivered.</p><p>"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, stop holding back and speak to me frankly, I've been your friend for six years, I think you can trust me, can't you?" Seeing his friend still hesitating, he looked him straight in the eye, "I'll tell you something about my love life, then we'll be on the same level," Scorpius nodded his head, while Albus took a deep breath of courage. "It's been two years since I found out I was gay, I haven't told anyone about it and if I tell you today it's because I trust you and you're my friend..." Scorpius stared at him in amazement and Albus saw relief in his eyes not understanding why.</p><p>"You're gay? Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Albus laughed at Scorpius' sudden expression of joy, the blond boy had sparkling eyes.</p><p>"I don't know, I think I mostly needed time to accept myself as I am. But that's not the point, let's get back to you." Albus took his hand off his friend's knee and put it on his own knee.</p><p>"Yes, well this person, the one I love, it's not a girl, it's a boy... " Albus opened his eyes, what a surprise. He stayed here without saying anything to put his ideas in place, then suddenly an idea sprang up in his mind, Scorpius had said that this person was a friend of his and the only friends Scorpius had were Rose and Albus. Even part of him thought he must be mistaken, Albus couldn't help thinking that Scorpius was talking about him. His love was mutual? Albus looked at Scorpius, gazed at his beautiful blue eyes, then at his pink and fleshy lips which tempted him more and more.</p><p>"Scorp, can I... can I do something inappropriate?" A hint of anxiety passed through Scorpius' eyes before he accepted with an uncertain nod. Then, taking his courage in both hands, Albus took the blond boy's head in his hands and placed his lips on Scorpius', who, surprised, didn't immediately respond to the kiss before greedily replying. A little time later, the two friends separated their heads full of confused thoughts.</p><p>"Scorp... I think...I love you." Scorpius smiled, before throwing himself on Albus to kiss him, making them fall on the floor, they laughed and kissed passionately. Albus' hands gently tugged at the hair on the back of Scorpius' neck, he was completely leaning on Albus, only his arms on either side of Albus' head supporting him. As Scorpius deepened the kiss and Albus wrapped his legs around his waist, the compartment door opened abruptly on James, causing the two teenagers to separate.</p><p>"Whoa, here's a surprise! Sorry to disturb but we'll be there in less than five minutes..." Seeing the two boys shocked and not saying anything he laughed. "Well, I'll leave you, you can go back to what you were doing." Without saying another word, he left as nothing happened.</p><p>"You think, he's going to tell my parents, cause' I'd rather told them with you..." Albus had returned to a serious tone, as they landed against the seat.</p><p>"We'll tell them. When we go out you'll tell your parents that you have to tell them something. and I'll do the same with my father and we'll tell them together." Albus seemed to think as he looked ahead, then turned his head towards Scorpius. The train stopped and after agreeing, they got off the train with their suitcases and went their separate ways in search of their parents. Albus took his mother in his arms and then his father, after talking a little about his year, he announced that he had to tell them something. Scorpius did the same with his father and his so that Draco found himself in front of Ginny, Harry, and their children.</p><p>"Hello, Draco, it's been a long time." Harry shook Draco's hand and Draco gave him a polite smile.</p><p>"Apparently, there's something our sons need to tell us." Scorpius looked Albus straight in the eye.</p><p>"So, Dad, Mr. Potter, and Mrs. Potter, we wanted to tell you that Albus and I have been together for ten minutes now." Harry and Ginny exchanged glances and then looked at Draco, who was smiling tenderly at his son.</p><p>"It's great, you're happy together, that's all that matters to me, isn't it?" his gaze wandered off in the direction of the Potters.</p><p>"Of course, that's the most important thing." At the same time, Ron, Hermione, and their children arrived. "Ron, Hermione, do you still come home for tea?" Harry asked his long-time best friends.</p><p>"Yes, we do," Hermione replied by looking at Ginny, then she noticed Draco. "Oh, hello Draco! What are you doing here?" They exchanged a friendly smile.</p><p>"Our sons just told us they were together, but we were just about to leave..." Draco put his hand on his son's shoulder.</p><p>"Actually, I was going to ask you if you wanted to have tea with us. After all, our sons are together, so we should celebrate..." Surprised by the invitation Draco looked at his son who had a begging look.</p><p>"Yeah, sure."</p><p>And that's how the Potters, the Weasleys, and the Malfoys left King's Cross station, talking about their children and the good old days.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>